WHO?
by GreenPsycho
Summary: Akashi didambakan oleh setiap orang mau itu pria atau wanita. Akashi mempunyai kekasih tetapi ada sepasang mata yang selalu mengawasi mereka, sepasang mata yang penuh kecemburuan dan kebencian
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE HANYA MILIK FUJUMAKI TADATOHI**

 **SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM**

 **PAIR : AKASHIxOCx?**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, MISTERY(GAGAL)**

 **CHARA : AKASHI.S, OC, KISEDAI+KUROKO**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"WHO?"**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah untuk kebanyakan murid, tetapi tidak untuk pria berambut crimson ini. Bagaimana tidak saat akan mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki yang tersedia dilokernya, tiba-tiba loker itu dipenuhi dengan sampah(baca:surat cinta) bagi pria bermanik Heterokrom ini, masih mending kalau hanya surat cinta dari fans-fans wanitanya, tetapi juga ada surat dari pria, entah siapa namanya tapi pria bermarga Akashi ini yakin bahwa surat ini dari pria karena Akashi Seijurou selalu benar.

Saat memasuki kelasnya, dia menduduki kursinya yang berada di bangku paling depan no 2 dari kiri. Dia sejenak memandang jendela yang menampakan langsung ke arah taman belakang sekolah. Manik Heterokromnya memutar bosan, diambilnya buku sejarah dari tasnya dan membacanya.

 _ **Krrrt...**_

Akashi melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka, dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut hitam pekat dikuncir kuda dan maniknya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya tetapi lebih berkilau.

" _Ohayou_ ~ … Sei-kun" sapa gadis itu ramah, dan senyum lembutnya

" _Ohayou~_.. Rinko" balas Akashi dengan senyumnya yang tidak kalah lembut kepada sang kekasih, yap. Akashi sudah pacaran dengan Rinko sejak 2 bulan yang lalu saat kenaikan kelas 2 SMP Teiko

Rinko atau nama lengkanya Nara Rinko adalah Gadis cantik bersurai Hitam dan bermanik Hitam,

Tingginya hampir sama seperti Akashi, dan memiliki berat XX. Dia sekelas dengan Akashi sejak kelas 1 SMP, entah karena kebetulan atau karena guru di ancam oleh gunting bermerek ABSOLUT, dia sekarang sekelas dengan Akashi.

 **Rinko POV**

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Sei-kun, sepertinya dia sedang fokus dengan buku yang dia baca, eh tunggu dulu buku apa yang dia baca,oh ternyata buku sejarah. Aku harus memberanikan diri untuk berbicara kepadanya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku berasa takut untuk berbicara dengannya, seperti ada yang sedang mengawasi, walaupun aku sedang diawasi oleh fans-fansnya biasanya aku tidak pernah setakut ini.

"Ada apa Rinko?kenapa kau seperti sedang ketakutan?" Tanya Sei-kun kepadaku, aku harus bagaimana, aku takut sekali

"etto… ti-tidak ap-apa-apa Sei-kun. Aku tidak takut" jawab ku dengan gugup, entah kenapa aku gugup, Kami-sama tolong aku

 **Author POV**

Akashi menghampiri meja Rinko, dan menatap Rinko tajam, tapi tidak ada Aura mengintimidasi darinya

"Kalau ada masalah cerita saja padaku ya, Rinko-chan"Akashi berkata dengan nada yang lembut, dan terselip dengan nada yang menggoda, tiba tiba wajah Rinko langsung merah sampai ke telinganya

"MOU… Sei-kun jangan menggodaku, dengan menambah suffix-Chan di namaku" ujar Rinko sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan mendorong dada bidang Akashi. Akashi tertawa kecil dan menatap Rinko dengan lembut, seketika itu juga Akashi menyadari ada yang sedang mengawasi mereka, secara pelan-pelan Akashi menuju pintu dan melihat siapa yang sedang mengawasiya, saat Rinko ingin melihat juga….

 _ **BRUK….**_

Buku tebal yang dibawa Akashi kemejanya terjatuh dan mengakibatkan orang yang mengawasi kabur. Dengan cepat Akashi membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang berlari tadi

"HEII…." Teriak Akashi, tapi tidak ada orang disana, tiba tiba aura dingin meyebar di antara Akashi dan Rinko. Akashi tidak memperdulikan hal itu, dia melihat ke Rinko yang sepertinya menggigil, walaupun hari ini cerah dan matahari sudah muncul, tetap saja hawa dinginnya tidak mereda sedikitpun, dan mencairkan salju. Tapi Akashi yakin, malam nanti akan lebih dingin.

"ano.. Akashi-kun, ada apa tadi?" Tanya Rinko penasaran, dan dijawab gelengan oleh Akashi, entah itu berarti tidak ada atau tidak tahu. Akashi memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tak lama kemudian seseorang datang memasuki kelas.

" _Ohayou_ Akashi, dan Nara" sapa pria bermanik jade itu ramah kepada kedua teman sekelasnya

" _Ohayou_ Shintarou/-Kun" jawab Akashi dan Rinko kompak.

"Akashi aku lihat kau meneriaki seseorang, ada masalah apa _nodayo_ , bu-bukan berarti aku perduli" Tanya Tsunder-ralat- Midorima kepada Akashi.

"bukan apa-apa" jawab Akashi dengan nada yang datar, tetapi raut mukanya seperti sedang bingung. Tak lama setelah itu anak murid kelas itu berdatangan. Kelas yang awalnya tenang, sekarang seperti pasar, dari ada yang bergosip ria, membully orang, dan lain sebagainya.

 _ **Kriing…**_

Bel masuk berbunyi menandakan kelas akan dimulai

.

.

 **-Skip Time-**

.

.

Pelajaran berakhir, dan lanjutkan dengan istiahat makan siang. Pikiran Akashi masih mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Akashi melirik Rinko yang entah kenapa terlihat ketakutan. Saat Akashi baru ingin bertanya Rinko langsung lari keluar kelas. Akashi yang melihatnya bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya itu. Ia mulai melamun lagi tapi kegiatannya terintrupsi oleh suara yang sangat cempreng hampir memekakkan telinganya

"AKASHICCHI~.. ada apa- _ssu_? Kau melamun, ada masalah ap-"sebelum dia melanjutkan pertanyaannyadia dibuat terkejut oleh pemuda mungil yang tiba tiba bersuara

"Kise-kun.. kumuhon jangan teriak ditelinga ku" ujar Kuroko dengan nada datarnya,dan wajah datar, sambil memegang telinganya

"Gyaah sejak kapan Kurukocchi ada disitu- _ssu_? "Tanya Kise yang masih masih ketakutan

"sejak Kise-kun masuk kekelas Akashi-kun" jawab Kuroko masih dengan wajah datarnya

"Bisakah kalian berdua jangan ribut, Ryouta pelankan suara mu, dan Tetsuya jangan muncul seenaknya, untuk pertanyaan mu tadi Ryouta, aku tidak sedang melamun dan tidak ada apa apa" Ujar Akashi dengan setengah kesal" Ada apa kalian berdua kesini"

"Kami hanya member tahu ke Akashi-kun dipanggil oleh _Kantouku_ "

"hn.. baiklah, terimakasih telah memberi tahu"

"nee…nee, Bareng sekalian ke Kantin ya Akashicchi,"pinta Kise dengan nada cemprengnya. Akashi menghela nafas, dan mengguk, mereka berpisah saat sudah sampai kantin, dan Akashi terus lurus menuju ke ruang Gym

 **Rinko POV**

Aku sedang buru-buru keluar kelas, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak Ryouta-kun, cepat cepat aku langsung minta maaf.

"a-ah Ryouta-kun, _sumimmasen, Jaa-nee_ ~ Ryouta-kun aku buru buru"

"eh Naracchi, tidak apa apa- _ssu, Ha'I , Jaa-nee_ " balas Ryouta-kun dengan senyum nya seperti biasa. Aku harus cepat cepat kesana. Aku sangat penasaran

Akhirnya aku sampai tempatnya, tapi dimana orang itu sekarang, katanya ada disini apa aku tertipu, aku melihat lagi kertas tadi yang kutemukan saat ku menyimpan buku , dan kertas itu terjatuh, didalam kertas itu tertulis

Aku menunggu di atap

Jangan telat

Kalau kau telat kau akan tahu akibatnya

Sebenarnya akhir akhir ini aku mendapatkan surat yang isinya sama, tapi aku mengabaikannya saya, aku selalu menemukan surat ini di lokerku, di dalam tasku, atau di dalam mejaku, karena aku muak sekalian saja aku datangi siapa yang mengirimkan surat ini.

"Apa aku sedang di tipu" gumam ku yang setengah berteriak, tapi tidak ada jawaban

"ini tidak lucu siapa yang mengirim surat ini" ujar ku berteriak. Masih tidak ada jawaban

"HEI JANGAN BERCANDA" dengan kesal yang sudah diujung aku berteriak, aku menghela nafa

Tidak ada siapa siapa disini. Eh… apa itu, aku mendekati benda yang kulihat rupanya sebuah surat saat kubaca surat itu_

.

.

.

"A- apa ma-maksudnya i-ini?"

 **TBC -OR- END**

* * *

 **AUTHOR ROOM**

 **kyaaaa~ apa ini, gak maksud, siapa kali yang buat ini*masukin kejurang**

 **abaikan**

 _ **Doumo Minna-san,**_ **ini fic pertama Cho-chan di fandom KnB, ini fic buatnya cuma bermodal kenaaifan Cho-chan,khekhekhe**

 **saya sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritik**

 **Saya yakin ceritanya meinstream,**

 **Minna-san dan Senpai-tachi, mohon kerjasamanya**

 **Terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini**

 **akhir kata saya ucapkan**

 **Mind to Review**


	2. Letter

**WHO!**

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Romance, Mystery (gagal)**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, Typo, Gaje**

 **Pairing: Aka X OC x ?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Surat**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Akashi berjalan dikoridor sepi dengan memegang kertas yang diberi oleh pelatihnya tadi, walaupun dia kelihatan tidak memikirkan apapun tetapi Akashi sedang memikirkan apa yang terjadi deng Rinko, Akashi sangat bingung kenapa Rinko terlihat buru buru saat isitrihat tadi "Ada apa dengan nya, sepertinya aku harus menanyakannya nanti"gumamnya , sambile berjalan setengah berlari menuju kelas, saat tiba dikelas dia tidak melihat keberadaan Rinko

Akashi menghampiri anggota regular Basket Teiko yang sedang berkumpul dikelasnya dan Midorima " Ada apa ini,tidak seperti biasanya kalian berkumpul disini?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada Absolutnya

"AKASHICCHI…" Kise langsung memegang bahu Akashi, Akashi yang tidak suka langsung menepis tangan Kise

" Ada apa Ryouta?" Tanya Akashi sekali lagi, para anggota raguler basket memandang satu sama lain sebelum Midorima menjawab.

"Akashi, Nara–" Belum sempat Midorma menjawab Akashi langsung memotong perkataan Midorima

"Ada apa dengan Rinko?jawab aku Shintarou, ada apa dengan Rinko?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada marah dan terselip nada kekhawatiran akan keadaan kekasihnya.

" Tenang Akashi-kun" Kuroko berusaha menenangkan kapten nya itu.

 _Bruuk.._

Kehilangan kesabaran Akashi memukul meja yang tidak bersalah

"Cepat beritahu ada apa dengan Rinko?" Tanya Akashi sekali lagi dengan nada yang lebih menyeramkan dari saat bertanding dengan musuh yang sulit. Akhirnya Aomine yang diam saja angkat bicara.

"Saat aku mau tidur siang di atap, aku melihat Nara pingsan" Jawab Aomine dengan malas tetapi tetap ada rasa khawatir dengan sahabat teman masa kecilnya.

" Benar, sekarang Na-Chin ada di UKS dengan Sat-chin yang menjaganya" Sambung Murasakibara yang tidak biasanya tidak memakan snacknya. Mendengar hal itu Akashi langsung melempar kertas yang iya pegang tadi sembarangan, dan berlari menuju UKS. Akashi berlari dengan cepat menuju UKS, sesampainya di depan pintu UKS, Akashi langsung membukannya

 _Sragh…_

"Ah… Akashi-kun kukira siapa" Momoi yang sedang membaca catatan tentang pemain sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan Akashi

"Rinko" Akashi mendekati Momoi dan Rinko, Akashi memegang tangan RInko yang sedang berbaring diranjang tidak sadarkan diri

"Momoi bagaimana keadaan Rinko?" Tanya Akashi keMomoi yang ikut berdiri dari duduknya

"Rinko-chan baik baik saja, dia hanya pingsan tapi aku tidak tau kenapa dia bisa pingsan"Momoi menerangkan kepada Akashi dari Aomine menemukan Rinko pingsan dan sampai dia terbaring di atas ranjang UKS. Akashi sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan Momoi, Akashi menyuruh Momoi untuk keluar, dan membiarkan dia menjaga Rinko sampai siuman,Momoi tidak berani membantah dia mengikuti perintah Akashi.

* * *

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu tetapi Rinko belum sadarkan diri, Akashi berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela di dekat ranjang, sekilas Akashi melihat seseorang yang sedang mengintip, saat dia membuka jendela itu, orang misterius itu menghilang.

* * *

"ngh…." Rinko mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan dengan cahayanyang ada, dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepala nya, saat ingin memegang kepala, tangan nya tidak bisa digerakan, saat melihat kesamping ia melihat Akashi yang sedang menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum lembut

"Ohayou Rinko" sapa Akashi lembut sambil mengusap pucuk kepala nya

"Ohayou Sei-kun, A-aku ada dimana" Tanya Rinko yang bingung dia dimana, seingatnya dia tadi ada diatap.

"kau ada di UKS." Jawab Akashi singkat.

"hee… ?" Rinko masih sangat kebingungan 'di UKS, aku tadi ada di atap dan siapa yang membawa ku kesini, dan apa yang terjadi' pikirnya

"Kau tadi pingsan di atap, dan Daiki menemukanmu, dia yang membawa mu kesini, Satsuki yang menceritakan" jawab Akashi yang seolah tau apa yang di pikirkan oleh Rinko.

"Souka.., jam berapa sekarang, sepertinya sudah sepi"

"Sekarang hampir jam 5 sore" jawab Akashi dengan menunjukan jam yang ada didinding "Ayo kita pulang aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang, sepertinya ada orang yang menguntit kita" ajak Akashi yang sudah membawa dua tas yang ia selempangkan satu dibahunya dan satu lagi ia pegang. Seketika raut wajah Rinko berubah, seperti mengingat sesuatu yang mengerikan, dengan cepat Akashi menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya kepelukannya agar Rinko tidak ketakutan. Rinko terkejut dengan prilaku Akashi, tapi dia juga sudah merasa sedikit tensang sekarang

"Apakah sudah lebih tenang sekarang?" Tanya Akashi, Rinko menggangguk dan Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan menggengam tangan Rinko.

Mereka menyusuri koridor menuju gerbang sekolah, Akashi memaksa Rinko untuk mau diantar pulang, karena jika beradu Argumen dengan Akashi akan menghabiskan waktu Rinko memilih untuk menurut saja. Limusin hitam berhenti tepat di depan mereka,seseorang turun dari tempat pengemudi membukakan pintu untuk Sang Tuan Muda dan Kekasihnya,Akashi dan Rinko menaiki limusin. Akashi menyuruh sang supir untuk mengantarkan Rinko kerumah, Supir mengangguk tanda dia mengerti. Limusin itu menyusuri jalanTokyo dan membelah keramaian Tokyo pada sore hari,sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Rinko tidak ada seseorang pun yang berbicara, suasana sangat tenang suasana yang sangat disukai oleh Sang Emperor. Limusin berhenti dirumah yang lumayan besar untuk ditinggali seorang diri, Rinko keluar dari Limusin,dan menatap Akashi sebentar.

"Sei-kun Arigatou atas tumpangannya, mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih kau sudah tanggung jawabku, jadi aku harus menjaga mu dengan selamat,mungkin lain kali saja aku akan mampir, aku pamit, jaa nee Rinko" balas Akashi dengan senyum lembut terukir diwajahnya

"hn baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati dijalan Sei-kun, jaa" Rinko berjalan kearah pintu, dan melihat kepergian Limusin itu, dia membalikan badan dan membuka pintu rumah, melepaskan sepatu dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

* * *

 **RINKO POV**

'Ah hari yang melelahkan, sebaiknya aku segera mandi dan berendam' pikirku, ya hari ini sangat melelahkan, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi pribadi yang ada dikamarku, aku melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuku dan langsung berendam di bath up.

Setelah berendam aku berencana mengerjakan PR , tetapi kepala ku terasa sangat sakit, aku memegangi belakang kepalaku dan mengingt kejadian disekolah tadi siang saat istirahat

* * *

 **Flashback on**

"Apa aku sedang di tipu" gumam ku yang setengah berteriak, tapi tidak ada jawaban

"ini tidak lucu siapa yang mengirim surat ini" ujar ku berteriak. Masih tidak ada jawaban

"HEI JANGAN BERCANDA" dengan kesal yang sudah diujung aku berteriak, aku menghela nafa

Tidak ada siapa siapa disini. Eh… apa itu, aku mendekati benda yang kulihat rupanya sebuah surat saat kubaca surat itu

 ** _JANGAN DEKATI SEIJUROU KU_**  
 ** _DIA HANYA MILIKI_**  
 ** _TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MEMILIKINYA_**  
 ** _JIKA KAU MACAM MACAM_**  
 ** _AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN SEGAN_**  
 ** _UNTUK MENYAKITIMU_**

 ** _S_**

"A- apa ma-maksudnya i-ini?" aku terkejut, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud surat ini, siapa dia sebenarnya… Saat aku sedang memikirkan hal itu tiba tiba

Duakh..

Sebuah balok menghantam kepala ku memang tidak terlalu keras tetapi sangat sakit…. dan seperti ada seorang wanita aku tidak tau jelas bagaimana wajahnya, setelah itu yang kulihat hanya buram dan lama kelamaan gelap

 **Flashback off**

* * *

 **Author POV**

Setelah Rinko mengingat yang terjadi tadi kepalanya kembali sakit dan lebih sakit dari yang tadi, dia berusaha untuk menelpon Akashi, tetapi tidak bisa, Rinko kembali pingsan di kamarnya….

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Cho-chan kembali, gomen ne karena tidak melanjutkn fic ini, tapi berkat semangat dari teman teman akhirnya saya lanjutan fic ini**

 **ini udah kerasa gak misteri nya, masih kurang ya, yosh chap selanjutnya saya akan berusaha untuk membuat semisterius mungkin... dan diusahakan untuk dipublish secepat mungkin hohoho**

 **untuk yg review makasih banget ya, saya terharu ternyata masih ada orang yang mau ngereview,**

 **balasan review**

 **Guest: Arigatou ne... udah review/bow/ ini udah dilanjutin**

 **kata kata terakhir**

 **MIND TO REVIEW GUYS\\('V')/**


End file.
